1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry. As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal, but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal. Further, home electronics or Internet sites increasingly require security information or personal information. In addition, a terminal can store information related to privacy of a person, such as the personal information, the security information and the like. However, losing the terminal increases the risk of exposing privacy-related information to an unwanted party.